


What is Real

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [16]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Arguing, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You're so confused. One minute you're having dinner the next you're having a series of sexual flash backs. And to top it all off, you and Rick have no idea who is real and who isn't.But that's not as bad as walking in on Jerry lip locked with other man.





	1. Chapter 1

Your head was spinning, you felt sick to your stomach, and you knew you couldn't take much more of this shit. There was about a hundred or so odd creatures in the house and everyone was in the middle of trying to figure out who was real and who wasn't.

In the most of everything your head ached because everyone kept having you and Rick have sexual flash backs to getting caught by different family memebers and friends while the two of you had been having sex in one form or another.

"If I have to watch grandpa Rick and [Name] having sex one more time I swear to God I'm going to loose it!"

Summer yelled. Beth sighed deeply, she too was over the whole event. It was bad enough having to see her dad naked, but it was even worse when he was fucking her family - by marraige - memeber that was only twenty-five, which put you old enough to be his own grand daughter.

"Trust -- Trust me, we're all tired of seeing it!"

Morty groaned causing Rick to belch.

"S-Shut up! Everyone! We need to focuse! Stop thinking -- stop thinking about my sex life and figure out -- figure out who here is real and who isn't!"

Rick yelled causing an uproar of complaints.

You sighed, rubbing your temples. Why the hell did you have to come over for dinner today? Why of all days did you believe that todsy was a good day?

"I just wanna go home!"

You screamed standing up from the foot of the couch where you had been sitting.

"Look I'm willing to get shot in the fucking arm to prove that I'm real! Shoot me and let me go home!"

You screamed again waving your hands around. Rick blinked and raised his gun toward your arm, but he didn't fire. Instead he lowered it again and rested his arm by his side.

"Well!?"

"Even if I shoot you, I can't -- I can't open the door and risk parasites getting out. So just -- just calm the fuck down."

Rick explained. You huffed and sat back down at the foot of the couch. You were so done with this shit right now.

"Awe shucks! Don't feel bad [Name]! And least this isn't like the time you and Rick got caught by Yo-Yo Go Wheeler in Morty's bed!"

Que the flashback.

"Awe fuck yeah babe!"

Rick grunted shoving his dick inside you as fast as he could. You moaned loudly as your head tipped back against the pillow of Morty's bed. Rick wanted to fuck you in every room of the house and Morty's bedroom was one of the few places the two of you hadn't done it yet.

"Come on, baby! Come on, cum for Daddy -- "

Rick cried out....

You quickly shook your head and pressed your hands to the side of your head causing the flashback to stop right there before anything else could happen.

"Fuck this shit! I'm done! Everyone get the fuck away from me! Stop having me remembering shit that wasn't real!!"

You screamed grabbing the fish from the bowl that had bounced its way over to you. You took it into your hands and threw it down, smashing it onto the floor and stomping on it, killing it having it change into a parasite.

"Mr-Mr. Golden! He -- He wasn't real!?"

Morty screamed out horrified.

"Shut up Morty! There's only seven of us that's real! That's what Rick said! There's more than seven people in this livingroom and I'm just going to start killing shit till we're down to seven again!"

You screamed your senses finally starting to snap. Your anxiety on the rise. You felt a tug on the back of your shirt looking down it was a human body with a dog head and you kicked it across the room into the wall, killing it showing it was another parasite.

Summer screamed as some of the creatures in the room backed away.

"[Name] has lost her God damn mind!!"

Jerry shouted causing sleepy Gary to grab Jerry and pull him close to him.

"Shuuuu, there, there Jerry! She just wants out like the rest of us."

He said comforting Jerry the best he could.

"[Name] calm the f-f-f-fuck down!"

"Fuck you Morty! The sooner we start killing shit the sooner I can go home!"

You screamed kicking other parasite and then another.

"Pictures from my phone -- there's only Rick, Jerry, Beth, Summer and Morty on my phone! So I'm starting with every other fucked here!"

You screamed punching another and then another. Rick's eyes widened, of course, the pictures from their phones should tell them.

"That -- that -- that's some good thinking baby!"

Rick shouted aroused that you had actually thought of that and allowed the pet name to slip, much to everyone else's displeasure.

"Help me kick ass!"

You yelled causing everyone to jump into action and started destroying the parasites. You quickly noticed that Sleepy Gary was pulled away by Jerry upstairs. You yelled out to Beth informing her about it about the time that Rick and Morty came out of the garage with guns.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

You hurried after Beth with a gun now in your hands and went after Sleepy Gary and Jerry. You knew that Gary wasn't real. Nobody could like Jerry that much and be real.

However when you went kicking down doors going room to room you didn't expect to find the scene you did before you.

" _ **What the fucking fuck!?**_ "

You screamed seeing Jerry and Gary lip locked with their hands roaming each other as they stood in the corner. You felt emotionally scared. You needed a cold shower to get the icky feeling off you.

Just then a gun fired from over your shoulder and hit Gary, causing him to die in a crying Jerry's arms.

Turning around you seen Beth standing there looking unamused.

"Yeah, now you know what it's like when we walking in on you and dad."

She said in anew unamused tone as she turned on her heels and went back to shooting and killing.

You cringed as you left the room and finished up killing some more parasites before the whole house was finished.

You sighed deeply and cleaned your forehead of the sweat that had accumulated from all the running and hard work you had put into killing aliens.

"W-We also figure out -- that they can only make g-good memories."

Morty explained as he looked to his grandpa and smiled up at the man. Rick nodded his eyes fixated on you as you walked down the stairs seeming exhausted.

"Did we get them all?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Rick said as he clicked for the house to be unlocked and you were free to go.

"Ight. I'm leaving now. Thanks for almost having me for dinner."

You sighed dropping the gun down onto the couch and heading for the door.

"Hey wait -- lemme take you home."

Rick said as he put his gun down as well and followed out after you.

"Thanks. I don't feel like walking after all this shit tonight."

You told him. You only lived across town and even though you had your own car, today had been a nice day so you decided to walk it. Sliding into the ship that had been parked in the driveway Rick nodded.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for -- for my super sexy, smart girlfriend."

Rick said with a flirtatious tone to his voice. You rolled your eyes. Since the Unity incident he had been teasing you with the word "girlfriend" whenever he could because he knew you hated the label.

Though you'd never admit it, you were pleased that it was a step up from just the fuck buddies you two started out as over a year ago.

"Yeah, really fucking sexy being covered in sweat and parasite juice all over my body."

You said rolling your eyes having Rick belch as the ship rose into the sky.

"D-Damn right you are. Are -- are your parents home? D-Daddy needs a little one on one time with -- with his girl."

You felt a blush roll across your cheeks and you snorted.

Leave it to Rick to want sex after an invasion.


	3. Chapter 3

It was as you had guessed by the time Rick had brought you home your parents were asleep. Landing in your driveway the two of you has walked inside and stripped down for a shower.

Stepping inside you welcomed the hot water that trickled down your body. Sighing as you heard the shower curtain open again and then close.

You hadn't expected Rick to step in right after you. The man was use to being covered in alien muck and blood, so you had figured that he would have just fucked you like that and then left.

Today's events had been rather hard and unexpected.

You tensed up when you felt Rick's lips land on the back of your neck before you relaxed and leaned back against him.

His hands trailed over your sides before he rested his hands there right above your ass and gave a squeeze.

You allowed a moan to pass through your parted lips.

Then a question appeared in your head. You put your hand up behind Rick's own neck and kept him close to you.

"Why didn't you shoot me?"

Your question came out more of a moan than actual words when you felt Rick's hand slip forward around to your vigina. His fingers moved around your sensitive area while his teeth scraped across your throat.

"I told you, it wouldn't have made a difference because -- "

"But you tried shooting Summer?"

You interjected quickly your lower body jolting forward as you gasped feeling Rick insert two fingers into you. You bit your bottom lip before you hissed, Rick's free hand moving up to your right nipple and twisting it.

"Yeah -- well -- shit got crazy in there and, and we were all confused."

He said moving his fingers up and down inside of you. You hissed again but this time pressed your ass against Rick's dick. He grunted pushing his hips forward and causing his dick to slide between your legs.

"Fuck, Rick, how can you be so hard after everything that's happened today?"

You gasped feeling him slipping through your lips as he bucked into you.

"S-Same reason you're -- you're so wet."

Rick fired back causing you to blush. You hadn't become wet till Rick started showering you with kisses and climbed into the shower naked behind you.

"R-Rick.."

You whined moving so you could bend forward, but he stopped you. Instead he turned you around and pressed your back against the shower wall. Picking up your right leg and holding it up, he pressed himself into, sliding in with ease.

You gasped answer moaned loudly completely forgetting that your parents were asleep and you needed to be quiet. But there never was a quiet moment with Rick. It didn't matter what was happening, Rick was never a quiet man.

Rick started thrusting quickly into you. Quick, but long thrusts, just the way you liked it from his lanky old dick.

"Fuck -- "

He grunted burning his head in the side of your neck. Your arms cane up behind his back and clung to him. Your finger tips digging into his shoulders as he finished things up quickly not wanting your parents to wake up and find the two of you like this with each other.

Finishing up, you went to your room and put on a change of night clothes. Rick had followed you to your room in nothing but a towel.

"I can wash your clothes if you want to wait for them?"

You informed him, watching as he took a seat on your bed and belched.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna crash here for the night anyway. I'm tired."

He told you. You looked at him oddly. He was staying the night? Neither one of you had - out of the whole year of doing this together - ever purposely spent the night together.

He caught you looking at him oddly as if you were trying to figure him out.

"W-What?"

"Oh! Nothing sorry, I'm just tired!"

You told him quickly pulling your pj bottoms up. You went to leave the room.

"I'll go do your clothes, I'll be back."

You told him receiving a grunt of acknowledgement before you proceeded our your room door to complete the task.


End file.
